Metroid Prime: Ascension
by Blueyedemoness
Summary: When two parallel universes cross, a young woman arrives and is caught between the righteous Samus Aran and the power-hungry Ridley in a battle to claim her and her power. But in the end the two of them might have to work together to keep her safe and train her to defeat this Corruption that has appeared. RidleyxOc. R&R. Chapter 1 up!
1. 00: An Ascended One

Metroid Prime Ascension

Prologue: An Ascended One

**Author:** Yes another fan fiction... I have recently gotten back into Metroid Prime series again (Don't yell at me, this is the first Metroid game(s) I was introduced to). I have also gotten an unhealthy obsession for Ridley and am disappointed that there isn't much RidleyxSamus or RidleyxOc on FFN... so I'll add on to that list =D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Metroid games nor the characters that live within them. I only own my Oc and the plot to this fan fiction.

* * *

**A new [Chozo Lore] entry has been downloaded to your Log Book. Chozo script translated.**

_It has come to our attention that the Hatchling is not the only one of her kind that we have seen. In our years we have seen another, one that seems to bring Change. We are not sure what this new Change is, but it is tied with another threat we have realized coming soon into the Newborn's life. But the tide between Light and Dark for this Change is blurry, the two intertwine too well to tell if it is a separate entity or not. _

This was one of the first of many odd Chozo writings that Samus was going to be exposed to on her travels. She was a bit perplexed as well as concerned on what the ancient bird people were talking about. She didn't doubt them, no they were wise and their predictions always came true in the end, just like what happened on Tallon IV. She defeated the Great Poison, the Worm that was known as Metroid Prime to the Space Pirates. Now there was these writings that tell of something else coming, she could only wonder if it meant another prophecy she was meant to fulfill.

It always seemed to come this way, she would go for a bounty or be going towards some destination and then fate came calling back and leading to another dangerous mission she had to fulfill. But she didn't mind it too much, she had to keep the legacy to the Chozo and to do that she had to bring peace to the galaxy, which was easier said than done. Still, she had to do it because there was no other; she was the only one who could do what the Chozo... her family asked of her.

Whatever the case she continued on her exploration, searching for clues on her target as well as keeping an eye out for any Chozo lore that was probably around on this planet. Sure enough she came across one, scanned it and read what it said to herself.

_We can see it now, the one who will give Change to us. She bears the power of Light, master of the elements of all nature. We have seen that when she descends upon us it will be when the worlds become off balance and each world is covered in darkness. She will come upon us onto the world where we first encountered the Worm and her light will blind the darkness away._

Another interesting tidbit from the Chozo, but they talk about things that she had never heard before. She wondered how long it was to be before this happened. She had to go and look for more clues before she could make any sort of conclusion to this puzzle she had been tasked with... along with collecting her bounty and such.

_We sense Corruption within the Light. She who we have dubbed the Ascended One has corruption within her, within her Light. She has fallen to it on multiple occasions and if it is exposed to her mind and soul any longer she will fall, never to return to again. We can only hope that the Newborn is able to help her dispel this Corruption, to give her the added Light that she needs._

Again they were putting on their faith in her. She was being tasked with helping this 'Ascended One', to help her from being Corrupted. It made her wonder what they meant... was it the Phazon that she has encountered? Or maybe it was something else. But to her, Phazon was the best bet considering she seems to have been scheduled to land on Tallon IV.

While exploring more and getting closer and closer to her objective Samus was keeping one eye open for more Chozo writings. She made sure to backtrack and recheck places she had been before moving on. When she was coming to the end of her quest, she ran into another section of lore for her to decipher.

_Another vision, much the same like the others we have encountered about the Ascended One. But we gain new knowledge with every sight. We see her bearing a symbol. Upon her body shall be an arch with one end in the likeness of a wing while the other consists of the tip end being in a triangular shape while in the middle a keyhole is placed. We have yet to know what this means, but we hope to find out as time goes on._

Samus thought this was interesting. So all she had to do was looking for a human on Tallon IV with that sort of description somewhere on her body. But still wasn't sure when she was supposed to see this individual. She decided that once the bounty was done she could come back and look for more clues, right now she had someone to bring into the Galactic Federation.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find where the scumbag was hiding and before long she had beat him up and hauled his ass towards her ship where she would take him to get turned in. But after putting him in the ship, something caught the corner of her eye, causing her to turn around and scan the area once more. What she realized was that there was a little crack in the wall that could be destroyed using her Morph Ball bomb.

Going through the newly made hole, Samus used her Morph Ball to go through a series of tunnels. When she arrived she got out of the Morph Ball only to see a wall with Chozo lore along with the symbol that was described as being on the 'Ascended One'. But like all lore Samus just used her visor to translate what the Chozo people wanted to be known.

_In 120 moons after the Hatchling defeats the Worm is when the Corruption will come upon us. It's power will be overwhelming and will attempt to overthrow the Ascended One's Light and then spread it's Corruption. The new Corruption that comes with her spells to consume her if she is not ready to fight. She will need to be helped by the two individuals that she becomes closest to. We are unsure who they are, but we hope that Samus, the Newborn, is one of them. We will leave a shrine for the coming of the Ascended One along with the prophecy in which we have pieced together over the years. We pray that she will be in good hands when she comes upon us._

After that, the lore was all gone, taken all from this plant that Samus had been going through. She had almost all her information that she would need to find this person and protect her. She didn't like the fact that she might have to get close, become friends, with some female she didn't even know and may not even like. But she didn't have much choice, if nothing else when she finds her she could just take her to the Federation HQ so she could be prepared for whatever it was... with Samus' guidance of course. It would be better than if the Space Pirates found her and this prophecy at the shrine... if they did then the female would be susceptible to be kidnapped and used by them, something she could not allow.

Going back to her ship Samus got herself comfortable before piloting her ship away from the planet and towards the Galactic Federation HQ to drop off her bounty and get her reward. Once there she planned to get some supplies before heading out while preparing for what this boded for while doing some other bounties and keeping her personal missions a secret to all. She just prayed that she will be able to find this female before 120 days passed.

* * *

**Author:** Well yea... I started another freaking fan fiction owo. I'm taking a small break from my Rango series and taking a new one for the moment. Anyway I hope you all don't mind this new story, it's just been on my mind lately and you all know my habits by now. I think I'm going to make this Metroid Universe AU a little bit, alter some things maybe. But that's still in the works. Anyway I hope you all will enjoy this fan fiction while it goes along.


	2. 01: Oh God Dammit

Metroid Prime Ascension

Chapter 1: Oh God Dammit

**Author:** Still debating on if this should be AU... meaning most things are the same but there are subtle differences. Also I think I will 'separate' this fan fiction into different Acts... I can only think of two so far. I could make a sequel but I don't think I'd have enough material to do so.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Metroid games nor the characters that live within them. I only own my Oc and the plot to this fan fiction.

* * *

I kept dying, again and again I found myself getting killed by this damn monster because I couldn't figure out what the hell to do. I could only sit there and contemplate what I was doing wrong and where the weak spot was, but there was none to be found. Or at least none that she could see as she stared at her pause screen, wondering what the hell to do.

"It hasn't been _that_ long since I played Metroid Prime last, I should be able to remember how to beat this boss!" I cried, almost attempting to throw my controller at the screen or ground out of frustration. I always managed to take my temper out on someone or something, it was the reason why I didn't really have friends or was around people and their possessions. Though... I guess being diagnosed as clinically insane and being in a mental asylum for five years would do the trick, that keeps people well enough away from me. But then again, I have been 'missing' for a couple of years now so no one knows.

I sighed as I left the game on pause and went to go and look out the window of the small apartment that I owned. I was surprised that I had enough money for this stuff... but then again I always seemed to manage to find money, more importantly after my blackouts. I, like most people, wasn't really sure what happened during my blackouts, but at least some idea. Unlike others my... other self tends to leave a mess and when I wake up I'm home drenched in blood and, sometimes, guts. I can only assume I kill people during this times... and to tell you the truth it didn't bother me much, if only because I liked fighting anyways.

"But who knows how long it'll last... hell who knows when I'll get caught doing this sort of shit" I said to myself. That was one of my concerns about it, but it wasn't like I could do anything about the issue currently. I couldn't control what I did in my blackouts and I was sure as hell I didn't want to go back to my therapist or, worse, the insane asylum. I was able to keep myself in check and in five years I was able to leave, I didn't get out just to go back to that hell hole!

At this point I was getting upset again, my fingers were gripping the windowsill too hard and it was stinging. I decided to let go so I didn't accidently break the sill or get a splinter since those were always a pain to get out. Instead I tried to breathe in deep while getting a glass of water. I hated to admit it but doing what the therapist suggested actually did help me even though I did hate her.

After being done with that I went to the kitchen, got herself one of her chocolate bars and sat on the couch and started to watch TV. She didn't feel like dealing with the game at the moment so she just turned it off, it wasn't like she didn't save beforehand. Though there usually wasn't anything ON TV other than reality TV shows, cartoons that seemed to be aimed at downgrading the minds of kids (not all but most) and the news.

"Today in Newport another murder has been reported, it was found in the woods mangled and sliced to pieces. Unfortunately there has been little to no evidence on who the perpetrator is or where they have gone. What we can see is that they were not only killed but robbed. Police are still looking for clues to where the suspect..." the reporter said. She looked a bit nervous if not shaky from the scene behind her, but I couldn't help but smirk. These always came up on the nights of my blackouts, which wasn't too often but not too little either they were just right.

No one seemed to have any leads though either, all they knew was that these victims die in secluded areas and were cut and gutted up. To me it was funny for the most part, if only because the people who die are usually cutthroat assholes who deserve it. Though I would be lying if I said those were the only types that got killed, innocent people, like kids, sometimes got caught up too. I'd feel bad after that because there was a chance that I killed them during my blackouts, but it's something I had to live with.

"Next up on the weather there will be a clear and beautiful night tonight, perfect for experiencing the solar eclipse planned tonight" said the weatherman, which made my smile. Seeing the eclipse thing was what I had been looking forward to since at that time things are eerily dark and that means no one could see me very well. It was how I liked it since I never liked it when idiot men think they could take advantage of me. Sure I was really short and I looked frail with my thin arms, waist and legs but that didn't mean I could break bones. I may not have looked it but I had really strong muscles that would have a black belt on a run for their money.

"Guess this means I'll go going for a stroll tonight... might as well eat a big lunch so that I'm not tempted to go out and eat" I said to myself and got up. Going out on a stroll at night and the cool wind was always best when you weren't starving, or for me anyway.

* * *

After I ate my meal I briefly went to play Metroid Prime again and finally managed to beat the God damn boss, much to my satisfaction. After which I had Samus go to her ship in Tallon Overworld and save... yes it was a long way off but... God dammit I loved the scenery in that place and through the Overworld, it was just so... beautiful.

Anyways after I was done with that I went to change into my baggy green pants and jacket that covered the black no sleeve top under it. Both pants and jacket had two pockets on at all times, much like the separate pouches that I kept around my belt. I also decided to wear my fingerless black leather gloves, my katana to protect myself and my black choker that had a white crystal on it. Not sure why I put that on... I felt it was a special occasion I guess.

Once making sure I had everything (including that my pockets had candy bars and wire just in case the need to use them arrived) I slipped into my black and green sneakers and headed off into the night for my stroll. It was a nice and crisp night just like the weatherman had said so I was really pleased that I was going to be able to enjoy this night the way it was at my arrival.

I took my sweet time walking since it was only around nine and the eclipse wasn't supposed to happen till 11 that night. So I just walked around the town some, eating only one candy bar just to satiate my want for the chocolate. It then came around the time for the eclipse to occur so I headed towards the most open place I knew, a small hill with a huge tree in the middle of it. It's said that the tree had been before the town was built back in the colonial days, but I wasn't even sure nor did I care.

What I liked about the tree was that, if you dug in the right spot, held an opening that would let you go inside of it. Inside looked like a place a homeless person had lived in; deteriorated food, tattered belongings that are unrecognizable at this point except for this weird picture and a bed that was made out of leaves and a little hay. I wasn't sure who lived there but they must've not had that much to spare to be comfortable.

But it didn't matter, it was my secret place that no one could find, if I was ever on the run I'd go there to lay low and live for a while. But I wasn't for the moment so it was just a spot I'd stay in if I wanted to think or just have a nice place to relax in. A home away from home if you will.

"And somewhat better than where I'm living now" I said to myself. It wasn't that my apartment was a shithole or anything, but it wasn't like a fancy place either, just had the minimum requirements for someone to live in. Of course I'm not an idiot and just laid around, I tried getting jobs but... well when people looked up on my background they stopped trying to hire me. Eventually I did stop trying though.

ANYWAY enough of my boring monologue and back onto the topic of me going into the tree.

"Here we go" I said as I started to remove the dirt and rocks that hid the entrance within the tree. It didn't take long and when I got inside I patched it up once again. "Now I'm perfectly safe" I said as I crawled through the narrow space till I got to the room within. It was the same as always, except one little difference "That window needs to be uncovered for me to see the eclipse at work.

It didn't take much effort to bring it down and when I did so I could see that the moon was almost completely gone, but there was still enough light for me to see it. I even sat up in the little "window" (more like half-assed circle in the tree) and watched as the light was finally covered by the darkness. But the moment it did was when things started to go out of control.

It began with the sounds of car alarms and then loud bangs, as if transformers were being blown out one by one at once. I looked out in the complete darkness to see that lights around the city were flickering. Everything was going out of control, even the Earth as I felt the shaking from beneath me, causing me to fall off.

"Ow dammit!" I cried as I sat up, putting my hand on my head as my head pounded; this was not what I was expecting for this night. When I looked around everything was completely black and the Earth was still shaking like it was mad. It was hard for me to even stand up, but eventually I could as I hung to the wall. I was starting to feel dizzy and sick, I held on my stomach and tried my best not to heave. "Fuck... why did this have to happen _tonight_?!" I asked myself, regretting not staying home and relaxing. Of course I didn't know this would happen either so it was just damn bad luck.

That was when I figured it was time to go home and get some rest, because it could not be good for my health to stay in a place that topple over me... of course my home is not much better but at least the complex had a basement. So I started my journey towards the place I came from, though with the darkness it was hard to find my way out. But as I kept my hand on the wall I felt it land on a surface that was cool and soothing, causing a vibration of shivers to go through my body. Of course when that happened the place my hand was at started to produce light that enveloped my whole body.

Who would have thought that after this my fate would be intertwined with two iconic characters who hate each other more than anything

* * *

When I came to my headache was gone and I felt somewhat less sick than I had previously, much to my relief though I could feel myself get pounded lightly with rain. I wasn't sure what happened but I assumed that I hit my head or something and just got knocked out. I tried feeling around my head but so far I felt nothing other than the thin layer of hair that went to my shoulders in a mullet style. I felt nothing and only shrugged it off before standing up to only realize I wasn't in the familiar tree room. Instead I was in some forest of some kind with stones covered in moss, a mirror-looking thing on the wall and engravings next to it in a language I didn't really understand.

My deep green eyes looked around to see the trees towering far above my head, as if they were shading me from a hidden sun. But it didn't matter to me as I put the hood from my jacket up over my head before heading out to explore where the hell I was. I prayed that some jackass didn't find me unconscious and thought it would be funny to leave me in a place where I had no idea where I was at. If he/she/it did then I was going to kick their ass whenever I found them.

Anyway walking along the forest made me calm; nature was such a beautiful thing and even a violent person like myself love to be surrounded by it. Whoever kidnapped me probably didn't think that I might have enjoyed where they put me... the idiots.

The more I explored the forest the more wondrous and enchanting it seemed to me, in fact it was as nice as Tallon IV's Overworld was in Metroid Prime. In fact the further I went in the more I realized just how uncanny the resemblance was. But maybe the people who kidnapped me knew I loved Metroid Prime that other Prime games. "Well they got everything right" I commented as I went up the hill before my, my shoes sliding on the muddy terrain but still managed to climb all the way.

When I came up I could see a huge clearing that REALLY reminded me of where Samus would park her ship in the first Prime game. Though there seemed to be something lying in the middle of it, on top of the small ledge. I couldn't tell what it was so I crept upon the floor, getting on my knees till I was near the edge of the hill I was on.

From what I could tell the figure was black with metal plating that looked heavily damaged. Along with that huge yellow plating seemed to be on its sides, causing me a confusion on what the hell it was. "What in the world is that?" I asked myself, though I should have known better than to say it aloud, for when I did the creature lying down awoke. First it's head lifted up, showing it's long and narrow shape, before the 'plates' moved up to reveal yellow wings. My heart stopped as it's yellow eyes opened and immediately backed up and positioned myself behind a tree. I recognized that creature anywhere.

"Oh shit... that... that was Ridley" I whispered to myself as I realized that there was no way in hell kidnapers would have the funds to make some sort of robot and it moved too easily to be a robot. And it's eyes... even with one look I could tell those were real... but then wouldn't this be a dream? I wasn't really sure at the time but I didn't take my chances as I waited patiently behind the tree, my breath slowing so that it was barely noticeable. I didn't look back till I heard a small thump, and even then I waited a few moments before looking.

The Space Pirate Commander was back sleeping once again like he was before I arrived, though it only makes me wonder what the hell happened. That was when I remembered about the end of Metroid Prime 1, where he fell into the crater. I knew he lived because of the third game but... I still wondered how the hell he managed to crawl out of that damn pit. '_One thing is for sure, I need to get out of here before he wakes up_' I thought in my head, not wanting to make anymore sound than I already had.

I checked again to make sure he was asleep before I quietly started to crawl away from the site and back to where I was before. When I was well enough away I stood up and sighed with relief "God I thought I was a goner there for a minute... I need to be careful until he decided to leave the planet" or if he ever did. I didn't want to think about that option so I just decided to go and explore the place more, to see Tallon IV (I assumed) with actual experience.

Everything was as I pictured it, but I didn't have access to any of the areas, it was like I was in the backyard of the Overworld. It was cool and beautiful but... well if I wanted to explore EVERYTHING then I had to gain access to the place where I was before... where Ridley happened to be. I knew it was a matter of time before I had to go there to look around and, possibly, find food. I didn't know how long I was staying nor if I was going to get off so I figured that I was probably going to have to start living off the land like some sort of hermit. But If I wanted to do that I still had to go back. It had only been an hour but... maybe that was enough time for him to sleep, wake up and leave... hopefully.

I used the back of my ankle to turn myself back around and head towards where the dragon-like arch-enemy of Samus was sleeping. It took only a few minutes to get back and a I neared the site I got down on all fours in order to keep a low profile. Even with the shallow breath I had my heart was pounding a million miles a minute as nervousness started to corrupt my thoughts. Though I hated being nervous (since I saw it as a sign of weakness) there was no denying that being around Ridley made me nervous since, from my experience through the games, he was a beast that had only it's instincts to react with. I never imagined just how wrong I'd been till I met him face to face.

"Oh thank God, he's gone" I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the clearing bare of any potential creatures that could seriously kill me in one attack. I got up and stretched before making my way down the steep cliff and onto the former landing site of Samus Aran's ship. You wouldn't believe the smile of awe on my face as I walked around, walking on the ground she had, feeling and being on the real Tallon IV, it was like I was in a dream. A damn good one in fact. "Now to go expl~oring" I said in an excited voice as I made my first step... unfortunately that was about as far as I got before I felt something... troubling.

Not a moment into my first line of adventure did I have the feeling of a dark and sinister presence standing right behind me. I really hoped that it was my imagination but seeing a darker shadow overlapping my own I knew that it wasn't. Should have known that getting around without being detected by a laser-firing dragon was too good to be true.

"...Oh God dammit"

* * *

**Author:** Yaaaaaay I got this done! And Ridley has made his debut... God the next chapter will be fun =3. I hope this wasn't too boring for you all... I know I tend to put a lot of detail in my stories but that's what makes it all the more realistic... in a sense. Anyway stick around for the next chapter of Metroid Prime Ascension !  



End file.
